


Rum Rum Candy

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Furry, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Sanji and Chopper create a candy and give it to Luffy.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Tony Tony Chopper, Monkey D. Luffy/Tony Tony Chopper/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 44





	Rum Rum Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Sanji and Chopper had joined forces to make a special candy. After many tries they finally made a candy. It was a light brown color. “Alright it’s time for the taste test.”

“Luffy!” Chopper shouted. Luffy came in. “Is the candy ready?”

“Go ahead and give it a taste.” Sanji said wiping his hands. Luffy runs over and grabs one of the candy balls. He pops it in his mouth and starts sucking on it. “Hmmm.”

“It tastes pretty good.” Luffy pops another candy into his mouth and starts sucking on it. Luffy is enjoying the candy so much he didn’t realize what was happening to his body. Luffy’s body was getting warmer. He removed his vest. His body was sweating and his nipples had gone hard. Luffy’s face got drunken red and his manhood started to harden.

Chopper caught the scent of Luffy’s arousal. “Umm Sanji I think something’s wrong with our candy.”

“Why do you say ahhh…?” Sanji said as he turned to see Luffy removing his shorts to reveal his hard length. His arousal was leaking heavily. Luffy grabbed another candy and popped it into his mouth. “This stuff is so good.”

“Oi Luffy spit that out.” Sanji said and moved over to stop Luffy from getting anymore. Sanji got too close and Luffy planted a kiss on him. Luffy’s tongue and the candy were slipped into his mouth. Sanji moaned and felt his body heat up.

Sanji’s mind got fuzzy. ‘Hmm, Luffy tastes so good.’

‘Hmm Sanji tastes good.’ The two males thought as the made out. Chopper watched as Sanji made out with their captain and when the candy was all melted the two broke apart. “Hmm yummy.” Luffy said happily. Sanji started removing his clothes. “More.” Sanji moaned and the two started making out again. Luffy started rubbing his arousal against his cooks.

‘This is really hot.’ Chopper thought as he transformed into his human form. Chopper took his cock out and began stroking it as he watched the two. Luffy moaned and sucked on Sanji’s tongue. Sanji broke the kiss for air and Luffy attacked his neck licking and sucking on it. “Oh Luffy fuck…” Sanji cursed as his cock twitched. Before Sanji knew it he was thrown onto the table legs up over Luffy’s shoulders and his captains cock at his twitching entrance. “Ok let’s do it.” Luffy said and started pushing into Sanji.

Sanji gripped the table in a tight grip as he was filled with his captain’s cock. Sanji was drooling and soon he was filled by Luffy. The two moaned and the rubber man started rocking inside Sanji. The blonde moaned as his body got used to Luffy’s size. “Heh heh Sanji is so warm inside feels nice.”

“Luffy’s cock is so hot rubbing inside me.”

Chopper couldn’t stand it anymore he got up behind Luffy and nudged his cock at Luffy’s entrance. “I wanna do it with Luffy too.” Chopper said before plunging into Luffy. Luffy and Sanji moaned as Chopper slammed into Luffy again and again driving them wild. The pace was mad and wild. Chopper turned Luffy’s head to the side so they could kiss. ‘Luffy tastes really good.’ Chopper thought as his tongue invaded Luffy’s mouth.

Luffy’s hand found Sanji’s dripping cock and began pumping it. The blonde cook moaned Luffy’s name as he came all over his chest and abs.

Chopper came next he gripped Luffy’s hips hard and gave a final deep thrust before filling  
Luffy with cum. Luffy moaned and came spraying his seed deep into Sanji’s body. Luffy passed out between the two males, a drunken blush still on his cheeks.

“Say Sanji let’s make another batch of candy for Luffy.” Chopper said pulling out of Luffy’s warm heat.

“I second that.” Sanji petted Luffy’s head as he snuggled up against him. Chopper grabbed a wash cloth and proceeded to wipe them down.

Once they were clean Chopper and Sanji dressed. “Let’s get cooking if we hurry we can have a fresh batch when Luffy wakes up.” The two started making the candy again. When Luffy woke up there was a fresh plate of candy. “Oh yay candy!!” Luffy popped the candy into his mouth.

“Oh Luffy…” Luffy turned to see his crew mates naked and hard. Luffy pounced onto his naked crew members. However their moans attracted a certain green haired swordsman. Zoro walked in to see Sanji on his hands and knees with Luffy deep inside him, Chopper’s cock in Luffy’s mouth.

“The hell are you two doing.” Zoro grabbed Luffy and pulled him away from the two males. Luffy whimpered. “Zoro.” Luffy whimpered.

Zoro saw the candies and connected the dots. “Ok Luffy no more candy for you.” Zoro said carrying his naked captain away. “Aww.”

“Damn shitty swordsman.” Sanji cursed. “Hey Sanji two of the candies are missing.” Chopper said and the two looked at each other.

“ZORO!!!” The two ran after the swordsman.

The candy making was a success with interesting results, now to just keep Luffy to themselves.

Owari


End file.
